Their Fight for Normalcy
by dadby
Summary: Harry and Hermione try to return to normal after a terrible tragedy at the end of Year 3. They don't return until the end of Year 5 with a daughter in tow. And the GoF will happen in their sixth year. There will be some betrayals and bashing, as well as character deaths and teen pregnancy. A little AU and a little Canon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Their Fight for Normalcy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter series is just awesome and also this is fanfiction, but I still own nothing. Damn.

Also, I mean no copyright infringement intended. I also use full names for my characters every new chapter. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. Characters' Deaths, OC, OOC, Language, Gore, Some AU & Some Canon, Hopefully a Good Dumbledore, RW GW MW Bashing. Harry and Hermione are both born in 1980, cause the canon one seems to confuse me. And Hermione's middle name is Jean.

And feel free to tell me some things that need to be worked on. I'm my own worst critic anyways. Also, if you all think I need a beta, I am so open to the idea. I do tend to confuse my POVs.

~Italics without quotation marks are _thoughts_ and _flashbacks_ AND _spells_

~Italics with quotation marks are more ' _expressed'_

~Italics with bold are the _**telepathic**_ _**connection**_

Enjoy!

 _Chapter One_

It was later in the day of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger's adventure to save Harry's wrongly framed godfather, Sirius Black. They had traveled back in time a few hours with a time turner Hermione had been using all year, to save Sirius and Buckbeak - a Hippogriff - after they had failed the first time.

Sirius was _supposed_ to be a murderer, but he was framed by his old friend Peter Pettigrew, who had also betrayed Harry's parents, their own best friends, James and Lily Potter.

Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter were best friends and Marauders – pranksters since they had first attended Hogwarts. Lily was added to the list since she married James - after trying to avoid him for years - and they had conceived their son, Harry. They later found out a prophecy was made about him and the parents went to extreme measures to hide with their child, but Peter betrayed their trust, resulting in James and Lily being killed by the dark Lord Voldemort on October 31, 1981, leaving Harry an orphan and framing Sirius, who was sent to Azkaban with no trial.

However, when Voldemort tried to kill one year old Harry, his killing curse rebounded from the protection of his mother's love and Voldemort had to flee as his corporal form was destroyed.

Years later – now – Harry had found out the truth about everything, and nearly went ballistic, but with Hermione's help, he had remained calm as they explored the _truths_ he was told.

Hermione was thinking all this over and realized she was in love with her best friend, Harry. They had been _very_ close this year and she loved it. Sure, they were always close since they first met, but this year seemed like they were even closer...and he was more attentive and caring. She would never tell him though, fearing she'd ruin their friendship, which she cherished more than anything and would never leave him for anything.

 _That's love, right_? She thought and her heart jumped a beat, seeming to agree.

"Hi, 'Mione," Harry whispered, as he plopped down next to her.

Startled, Hermione looked up to see her best friend's concerned emerald eyes, ones she could always get so lost in. "Harry. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry replied, smiling. "And I'm surprised you're not flipping out on me about the nickname,"

She smiled back. "Just thinking, plus I like the new nickname,"

Harry looked into the blazing fire wondering what could distract her so much that she didn't even mind the nickname.

Hermione looked at her best friend out of the corner of her eye, noticing his jet black hair - messy as usual - his wide glasses that seemed to be always falling off and his chiseled chest. She flushed. _His chest is amazing, probably like the rest of him._ She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Are you going back to the Dursley's?"

Harry's eyes darkened and he shrugged before answering. "Depends if they clear Sirius before school lets out,"

She nodded thoughtfully.

He then looked at her and studied her features. She had a lithe, skinny figure that seemed to blossom in the right areas and her brown bushy hair was now perfectly wavy instead. Her brown eyes reminded him of cinnamon every time and they seemed to sparkle with every emotion...and at this moment, he was pretty sure he saw love.

That's when Harry felt giddy and his heart soared. Sirius had thought they were dating, to which Harry denied. Sirius then told him that maybe they should be, which sparked Harry's curiosity and a feeling that he had felt deep down since he first met her.

"That would be pretty awesome for you, wouldn't it?" She asked happily.

He smiled. _She always did care for me, more so then Ron, who was with us until he was bit by Professor Lupin. Still, his track record sucks compared to her._ "Thanks for caring. At least someone does,"

Hermione cringed, hating that no one saw the Harry Potter that she does. "I'll _always_ care, Harry. You're my best friend. I love you,"

He grinned. "Thanks 'Mione, I love you too,"

She didn't notice the double meaning until Harry moved closer, and then she clicked everything into place, too late though. Harry saying I love you, moving closer, always checking on her and always there for her. _It's love, right?_

She turned to him to say something, but his face was inches from hers, green eyes locking on her brown eyes. "Harry…"

"Hm?" He asked, moving even closer.

Hermione forgot all thoughts as his soft lips connected with hers. She thought she had died and went to Heaven! That's how happy she was right now. She pressed her lips harder against his and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She was shocked, but then she realized she liked it and pulled him closer.

Harry then deepened the kiss even more as he moved one arm behind her to feel her curly hair and wrapped his other arm around her waist to pull her onto his lap, making him groan.

She moaned as she lifted her arms to reach around his neck, both fighting for dominance as their tongues clashed and she pressed herself into his lap.

After a few minutes, they both pulled back briefly to catch their breath, emerald eyes gazing into her cinnamon eyes.

Hermione leaned away from him to lay on the couch, pulling him with her and he managed to keep his weight off her. She realized then that she didn't want that though. She wanted him closer. _But we're still young…_

Harry seemed to be having the same conflict as he looked into her eyes.

She stroked his cheek softly. "I know, Harry…"

He was seriously thanking the stars for someone like her and leaned into her hand, before kissing it. He then nuzzled into her neck, kissing it, making her moan his name softly as he whispered hers.

 _His lips are magic!_ She thought as she pressed her body against his and her hands stayed firmly on his back.

Harry pulled back, making her frown in disappointment. He chuckled at this. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

His husky voice from the passion made her shiver.

"Of course," She whispered as she raised her head to his and kissed him deeply, pouring all her love into it. "I love you,"

Harry was shocked to feel love from her - from anyone, really - and realized he couldn't live without her. "I love you more," He whispered. "Forever,"

Hermione felt her heart beat faster. "Forever," She agreed breathlessly. "Till the end,"

He smiled. He could spend the rest of his life with her, no problem. "Till the end,"

She kissed him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dobby, the freed house elf that was hired to the Hogwarts Castle, went to the Gryffindor common room to get it ready for the day when he saw Master Harry and his Missus Grangy asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

Dobby smiled and was going to leave them alone until Dobby noticed a little note on the floor. It asked Dobby to please put them in their beds before everyone woke up, and Dobby did so, smiling. "They finally see," Dobby said and clapped his hands as he cleaned the Gryffindor common room.

Upstairs, after a few hours, Hermione woke up blissfully. She stretched and smiled, remembering Harry's passion giddily and couldn't wait to see him.

As she showered and dressed, she wondered how they'd tell everyone that they were dating. _Going to Hogsmeade together will be obvious enough_.

In the boys' dormitory, Harry woke up, also blissfully. He smiled as he remembered last night and got up, excited to see Hermione again. He wanted them to go to Hogsmeade together, without Ron.

Harry frowned. He still had to tell Ron that they were dating. He shrugged. _Only person I care about is Hermione._

He showered, got dressed and entered the common room in record time, excited for the day and that was when he noticed his beautiful girlfriend reading a plaque on the fireplace mantel. He admired her tanned legs in black shorts with green sandals and a green tee shirt that fitted perfectly.

Harry smirked. _She's saying that she's mine by wearing green. Oh, how I love that girl. And she looks beautiful with her damp curls...curls I want to feel again_.

Hermione eyed the plaque critically as she started to wonder if she had missed Harry.

Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her jump slightly, and then heard her chuckle a little bit.

"Morning, Harry," She greeted and turned in his arms to face him. "I thought I missed you for a second,"

He was grinning and his green eyes sparkled. He was wearing a white tee shirt with black shorts and black sandals. She liked how he looked very much.

"Morning, beautiful," He greeted and kissed her softly.

She sighed in his mouth before deepening it, holding him close. _This is what I was waiting for._

They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the rest of the Gryffindor's come in and stop in shock. Soon enough, wolf whistles and cat calls interrupted them, but no sound was heard from Ginevra and Ronald Weasley.

Harry gently pulled away from Hermione to look at the crowd that gathered as Hermione blushed and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Whoo Harry!" Dean Thomas called.

"Way to go, Hermy," Lavender Brown called.

"Kiss that-,"

"-Girl!"

Hermione took a deep calming breath and looked at everyone. "Don't you all have something to do?" She asked with her hand on Harry's waist.

Everyone laughed, cat called and wolf whistled as they left. They didn't even notice the youngest Weasley's.

"That was embarrassing," Hermione muttered.

"Better get used to it," Harry said as pulled her closer. "Will you accompany me to Hogsmeade?"

She smiled, forgetting all about the Gryffindors. "Was there any doubt?"

He laughed and twirled her as they left, making her laugh.

Ron felt hurt that they didn't tell him, but he was more furious and jealous than anything, since Harry got _his_ girl.

Ginny was just furious. She loved Harry and would get him back.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the field beside the Black Lake comfortably. The trip wasn't until after lunch, but the cat calls and wolf whistles became too much so they had escaped outside to relax and wait for after lunch.

Hermione was sitting between Harry's legs with his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on her shoulder. She leaned her head on his and closed her eyes, enjoying the day. She had written a note – only because she was excited or else it would have been a long letter – to her parents saying how she had a boyfriend and would like them to meet him. She had also told them this was the real thing and to be nice.

Harry was so relaxed and happy, he was beginning to wish his parents were around…or even Sirius.

"Hey, pup," a voice called.

Both Harry and Hermione turned.

Sirius was happy when he noticed Harry and Hermione sitting cozily, staring across the lake. The picture had made him smile and his heart soar. They looked so in love and happy. _So much for not dating_.

 _Speak of the devil_. Harry thought as he grinned. _I wish I had a ring so I can propose to Hermione._ He waited as Sirius made his way to them, looking handsome instead of the escaped criminal he usually did. _Guess that wish isn't coming true. Oh well, I'll get her one later_. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" He asked his godfather.

"Telling you that I got cleared!" Sirius exclaimed joyfully, waving his hands in the air. He held a package in his hands.

"No way!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Hermione agreed, getting up to let Harry hug Sirius.

"Thank you," Sirius said as he squeezed his godson. "What about your hug, Hermione?"

Said girl blushed, but she did hug him since she was genuinely happy about his situation. "Why was it so soon?"

Harry and Sirius looked hurt.

"No!" Hermione cried out and hurriedly explained why she was asking.

Harry shook his head in amusement. _Only she would wonder about the Ministry's ability to do trials._

"Well, Amelia was upset that I didn't even get one in the first place, so she had rushed it this time," Sirius answered, grinning.

"Sirius, that's great! Now I can live with you! Oh, and I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Hermione," Harry said with a grin, putting his arm around her and kissing her temple softly.

She blushed and looked at Harry lovingly. "Well that too, yes, but also fiancée,"

Harry grinned. "Yes, we agreed to stay with each other, till the end,"

Sirius was shocked, but happy. His godson had found his girlfriend and wife in the same girl, just as James and Lily did. "Congratulations,"

Harry and Hermione kissed softly.

"This is literally the best day of my life," Hermione said as she smiled widely at Sirius. "I have parents who love me, my best friend is my boyfriend and I have you too,"

Sirius teared up. "Thanks, Hermione,"

She blushed.

Harry kissed her temple.

"Oh, Hermione, this came for you. I brought it since I was already coming to see you guys," Sirius said and offered her the package, saving the blushing girl. "Ginny gave it to me to hand to you. She said it was on your bed,"

"Thanks," She said and went off a little way to open it and let them talk.

"Hermione and you, huh?" Sirius teased.

Harry nodded before answering. "Well, what you said had got me thinking and I acted upon it. Obviously, she agreed,"

"Obviously," Sirius agreed.

They both looked at the lake in contemplation.

Hermione then squealed in happiness.

Harry turned towards her.

"Look, Harry! Someone gave me a necklace!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile and showed him. It was a gold chain that had a blue crystal in the middle, with green stones on the outside.

"It's beautiful," Harry said as he walked towards her when the weather suddenly changed. "But who gave it to you?"

"Ginny, remember?" She teased.

Sirius looked up as the clouds darkened and lightening slashed across the sky in a matter of seconds. "What the fuck?"

Harry looked around him as the wind picked up, blowing the debris around and even strong enough to push him. He figured this out as he staggered against the wind.

Hermione watched in surprise, still holding the necklace.

CRACK. CREAK. GROOOOOAN.

Hermione watched as the sky literally cracked open, groaning as if in pain and you could hear the hollowed, haunted screams. "What's happening? Harry!"

Harry was starting to get scared and agitated. "Sirius, Hermione, come on!"

Sirius didn't need to be told twice and turned to run, just as Harry grabbed Hermione.

You could hear screams from the school and the sky as it opened even more.

Sirius rushed to the castle, Harry and Hermione running behind him.

BOOM.

Lightening then slashed right in front of Sirius, making him jump back and close his eyes from the brightness and the heat from the bolt. The ground began to shake before groaning as it cracked open noisily and you could hear more haunted screams in the crevice.

Sirius felt goosebumps and whipped his wand out, ready for enemies.

"HERMIONE! _NO_!"

Harry's scream made Sirius turn around quickly and notice Hermione being pulled by a glowing, wispy hand from an open rip in the air behind her. She tried to scream as she struggled, which proved to be futile since she was tightly bound.

" _HERMIONE_!" Harry screamed as he ran after her.

In the open rip behind Hermione, you could see unevenly shaped rocks with a dark red sky.

Sirius' eyes widened as he realized what the place meant. "NO, HARRY, _STOP_!"

Harry and Sirius seemed to forget about their wands as they ran after Hermione, who was pulled faster.

Finally, she was able to scream and it loudly echoed across the grounds as the sky and ground opened even more.

Harry knew he wouldn't let Hermione go by herself and the terror in her eyes sealed the decision for him. She was closer to the hole and there was only one thing he knew to do…

"NO, HARRY!" Sirius hollered, running as fast as he could.

 _No, Hermione and I till the end_. Harry thought. He then ran more determined and jumped to reach Hermione. He used his last strength of power to shove Sirius back and himself forward to clasp her hands and pull her closer to him.

"Harry…" She whispered, clearly scared until Harry hugged her.

"Till the end," Harry reminded her before kissing her.

" _NO!"_

They heard Sirius' anguished scream as they went into the open hole.

With a loud crash, it closed. In fact, everything went quiet as the rips closed in the sky and on the ground. No more groaning and screaming.

"NOOOOO!" Sirius screamed as he collapsed on the ground onto his knees. "WHY? _WHY_?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore woke up a very happy man. Another year was gone and everything was perfect; Sirius was cleared and Buckbeak was alive. He was even strolling happily to the Great Hall as he whistled a tune his little sister, Ariana, had taught him.

When he walked in behind the teacher's table and took his seat, he noticed a few students gathered around Harry and Hermione, making him frown. _Why are_ _they being picked on now?_ He wondered. That was until he noticed that Harry and Hermione were holding hands and sniggered. _No wonder they're being bombarded._ He also noticed the two youngest Weasley's growing ire and thought he should have a word with them.

Apparently the teasing had became too much, because the young couple left, rather quickly.

Albus chuckled before he started to eat his delicious breakfast.

"Did you notice Potter and Granger, Albus?" Professor Minerva McGonagall asked.

Albus nodded and swallowed the rest of his food. "I'm happy for them," He noticed the grin on the stern teacher's face. He knew she was proud and happy, too. He was enjoying the wonderful chattering of the students as the last day of school was coming to an end.

Of course all good things must come to an end as a dark shadow engulfed the Great Hall faster than anyone could realize.

Albus looked up in surprise and glanced out the windows and noticed the sky was darkened black as well.

"What's going on?" Minerva asked, confused.

CRACK. CREAK. GROOOOAN.

Albus and Minerva watched as the sky literally cracked open, releasing hollowed haunting screams and over in the distance was Sirius, Harry, and Hermione in the middle of it all.

Minerva let out a gasp.

CRASH.

Everyone looked up to see the ceiling collapse in concrete crumbles and let out screams as they ran towards the exit, except a large concrete fell, blocking the exit. Everyone then skittered back in horror and screamed as they noticed Lavender underneath the stone, blood seeping from her lips and her glassy gaze staring unseeingly.

Pomona Sprout let out a little scream as Severus Snape and Filius Filtwick seemed to be in shock, not moving.

SMASH.

Everyone screamed again and threw their arms up as the windows by the Slytherin table had smashed with extreme force.

Albus couldn't believe what was happening; there was chaos and he didn't know why, for once in his long life. Shaking his head of cobwebs, he waved his hand in the air to stop the concrete pieces from landing on his remaining students and blasted it away.

That's when he noticed the very dark black sky above them and the sky seemed to be splitting even more - if that was possible. Beyond the crack was some rather scary-looking creatures with their own dark red sky and jagged rocks that seemed to grow upwards.

It was a portal. It was a damn alternate _dimension_.

"Albus..." Minerva whispered in horror.

"WARDS ARE DOWN!" Albus yelled. "THOSE WHO CAN _APPARATE_ , DO SO NOW! TEACHERS, HELP STUDENTS!"

Loud cracks as well as people yelling were echoing across the Great Hall while students and teachers were leaving swiftly. There was a loud rumble as the school shook, making everyone gasp and to try to steady themselves as the dishes and books were knocked off the tables.

That's when a loud long CRACK was heard and Albus looked outside to see the ground had cracked open, making a deep abyss and you could hear the haunted screaming down below - making him shiver. He noticed it had cracked open in front of Sirius, Harry, and Hermione and they instinctively backed up.

Albus was feeling despair when he had noticed the air splitting behind Ms. Granger and _grabbing_ her. " _NO_!"

He then _a_ _pparated_ out of the castle - not close enough though - so he ran towards the three as Harry ran after Hermione and Sirius was trying to reach Harry. Albus was so used to _a_ _pparating_ far away from the castle, he didn't even think of doing it closer. He even forgot to use his wand, in the heat of everything.

Albus then seen Harry jump into Hermione's arms as Sirius' anguished screams echoed across the grounds. Harry then kissed Hermione and they promptly went inside the rip. "NO!"

There was a loud crash as everything stopped; the sky, the ground and the rip that took his two favorite pupils, closed.

Albus had kept running though, even when he was too far to do anything. He reached Sirius seconds later as said godfather fell to his knees and cried. Albus stopped beside the grief stricken man and realized the mystical air was gone. There was no portal to even _try_ to open.

He, too, fell to his knees beside Sirius and comforted him as the 'Boy Who Lived' disappeared with the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age'.

Albus felt his eyes starting to hurt.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Molly Weasley was working in her garden this fine morning when a loud crack filled the air, making her shriek as her children appeared in front of her; Fred holding Ginny and George holding Ron.

Molly stared.

Ginny then started to cry hysterically and Ron fell to the ground, utterly shocked and exhausted. The twins just stood there, their palms swiping their faces over and over.

Molly pulled her children to her tightly, frightened. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, they all burst into tears. Like any mother, she soothed them all as they cried in anguish. After a few moments, they were sniffling instead.

"What's wrong?" She asked again, tears in her eyes. She knew the answer was bad. It was so obvious.

Ginny had just cried harder and the twins just stared ahead, not sure how to answer their mother.

Ron was in shock as he remembered Lavender's face and body as she died. He remembered the screams and chaos that happened. He never even knew where Harry and Hermione were! "The sky…the ground…the ceiling…Lavender…"

"What about it, Ronald? _What about it_?"

"The sky and ground opened, Mum," Fred replied, still staring into space.

"There was haunted screams…the ceiling collapsed…Lavender and a few more died…" George finished solemnly.

Molly gasped as she realized what happened and pulled all her kids in her embrace and hugged them as they cried again. She didn't know how long her and her kids sat there, crying. All she knew was she had to give her kids strength, but she did wonder one thing: _What happened to Harry and Hermione?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

All Ministry officials were on the grounds of the Hogwarts School, assessing the damage that had been done. They picked the debris up, fixed the castle, and found bodies. The elves were helping, also in deep sadness.

A goblin in Gringotts Bank couldn't believe the destruction that happened, all those innocent children dead. He was staring at his paperwork, nursing a whiskey when he was told the Ministry was finalizing everything. That's when he was afraid to see how many scions were lost to the living.

Amelia Bones heaved a deep sigh as she realized the extent of the damage and vowed to find the culprit.

"Madame Bones?" Kingsley Shacklebot asked, his voice low.

"Yes, Mr. Shacklebot?" Amelia asked her Auror.

Kingsley sighed before speaking. "Ma'am, we found more,"

Amelia took a deep breath. She wanted to cry. "Show me,"

They walked to where Albus, Arthur, Sirius and Cornelius were waiting, with bodies in a row. They were all somber as they finalized what had been done and who had been dead or gone.

"So, in total, it's not too bad," Cornelius Fudge said and sighed in relief.

Amelia looked at her boss in shock, before slapping him violently as tears slid down her cheeks. "They're just kids, Cornelius!"

Fudge glared at her, rubbing his cheek, ready to fire her.

"Losing any child is a loss, Cornelius," Albus told him softly before he looked at Amelia, noticing she was on the verge of losing it. _She lost her whole family now._

"Did you check the names of those ones?" Fudge asked thickly as he pointed to other covered bodies.

"Not yet," Shacklebot answered softly. "Just these ones,"

They looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

Bones, Susan: _Deceased_

Brown, Lavender: _Deceased_

Finnigan, Seamus: _Deceased_

Granger, Hermione: _Gone_

Patil, Padma: _Deceased_

Potter, Harry: _Gone_

Snape, Severus: _Deceased_

Zabini, Blaise: _Deceased_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Molly!"

Molly heard her husband's arrival before his voice, but she couldn't leave her children by themselves. "Outside, Arthur!"

Arthur ran towards his wife's voice, leading him outside and see all four of his children crying in their mother's embrace. His throat tightened as his stomach flopped.

"Arthur…" Molly whispered. "What happened?"

Arthur sighed before answering his wife. "A portal opened up above Hogwarts,"

Molly gasped.

"The Great Hall ceiling collapsed, killing a few students,"

Molly choked back a sob so he could finish.

"The ground and sky opened…but in all of it were Harry, Hermione, and Sirius,"

"Are they okay?" She asked quietly.

Arthur sighed and looked across the field behind his home, putting his hand through his hair.

Molly and the children waited for him to speak.

"Harry and Hermione were pulled into the portal…not Sirius though," He finally said as his eyes began to hurt. _I loved them as my own_.

"They _what_?" Molly shrieked. "They went into…where did they _go_?" She was in complete shock, but then she started to cry and her husband held her as well as his children.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Remus Lupin was at Sirius' home sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him to return to talk to him about a temporary room and board.

Finally, he heard the telltale sound of an _apparition_ and went into the living room, but stopped short at the sight; Sirius was hanging onto Albus looking dirty and hollow.

Albus eased the man onto the couch, where he sat down as well and heaved a deep sigh.

Remus whipped up some tea with his wand and came forwards. "What happened?"

Sirius looked up and noticed his old friend with a tray of tea. He then grabbed one cup and chugged it down, hoping it would burn his throat, but he felt nothing. He was still numb.

Albus sighed and wiped his hand across his face. "Sit down, Remus,"

Remus sat. _This is bad. This is bad. Oh, this is bad._

"Remus…Hogwarts was attacked,"

Remus gasped before speaking. "What happened?"

"A portal opened," Sirius answered in a hollow tone. "The sky and the ground opened. You could hear the haunted screams,"

Remus sat back, horrified. "Was anyone hurt?"

Sirius and Albus slowly nodded their heads.

Remus swallowed thickly.

"A few students…died," Albus whispered.

Remus' hands shook as tears gathered in his eyes. _All those families...worst pain imaginable._ _My God_. Remus thought as his head went into his hands.

"It gets worse, Remus," Sirius whispered, feeling a pang in his chest as he thought of Harry and Hermione.

"How much? That's already bad,"

Albus looked at Sirius and saw he couldn't say it, so he did. "Harry and Hermione were pulled into the portal,"

Remus froze. _Harry and Hermione were pulled into the portal. My God, that_ is _worse_.

"We tried to help them, but we were too far," Albus said.

Remus felt the tears and the pain before the numbness. Now he knew why Sirius looked so horrible.

"I'm so sorry, Remus and Sirius," Albus said as he got up, sniffling. "I'll keep trying, but now I have to go see the Granger's and tell them their daughter is...gone,"

Sirius felt his stomach flop. _The Granger's. I have to tell them Harry and Hermione admitted their love to each other and let them know she died loved…by her family and boyfriend._ "Let me come. I want to show them my last memory of them happy before they…left,"

Albus nodded and looked at Remus. "Remus…we will be back,"

Remus didn't reply, but continued to stare into space.

OoOoOoOoOoO

With a loud crack, Albus and Sirius arrived at the Granger's home and walked up the path to ring the doorbell.

Emma Granger put her daughter's note on the coffee table beside her chips and went to answer the door. She was reading the note over and over again, happy for her daughter. Even her dad was happy and proud, which was a hard feat.

Daniel Granger heard the doorbell and walked to the door, only to see his wife beat him.

"Hello," Emma greeted with a smile.

They only looked at each other and their expressions made Daniel's heart clench.

Emma frowned before speaking. "What's wrong?"

Albus and Sirius sighed.

"Is she...alive?" Daniel asked, knowing already as his eyes teared.

Emma gripped her husband's arm. She knew the worst was possible, but never thought it would happen.

"There was a… _problem_ at school," Albus tried to speak, but his throat fell swollen.

"Come in, sit down," Daniel suggested, finally noticing their state. "Explain inside before you both fall over,"

They both smiled in thanks and followed the parents into the living room to sit on a beautiful blue couch.

Emma and Daniel sat opposite of them and waited.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger…Hermione disappeared…with her boyfriend," Albus said with a sigh, looking at the rug.

Emma and Daniel looked at each other before looking at the two wizards.

" _Disappeared_?" Emma asked. "Where?"

Daniel waited, although his heart was racing.

"She was pulled, rather forcefully, into a portal," Albus answered and waited for Daniel to hit him.

Daniel had so wanted to hit the two men, but his grief and guilt stopped him. He then broke down and cried in his hands as his only daughter was gone, God knows where.

Emma finally realized the implications as she comforted her husband. " _What_? How did that happen? How did that _happen_?"

Sirius sighed at the couple's anguish before answering. "We don't know yet,"

"How could you not know?" Daniel demanded.

"Even alternate dimensions are beyond us, Mr. Granger," Albus tried to explain.

Daniel felt his hands shake in anger and frustration.

"What was Harry to you? I know not your son, because our daughter explained his past to us," Emma wondered, since Sirius did look like a parent in mourning.

"He's my godson…and your daughter…she was the best thing that ever happened to Harry and me. She helped us," Sirius explained.

Emma nodded and realized she will never see her daughter again and began to sob.

Daniel embraced his wife and cried with her.

Albus and Sirius felt their grief and let them cry.

After a few moments, Sirius remembered why he came.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger…I want to show you something," Sirius said. The parents looked at him and he nodded at Albus who _a_ _pparated_ and came back in ten seconds. In his hands was a stone fountain that he placed in the middle of the living room.

"What's going on?" Emma asked in confusion with red eyes. "What is that?"

Sirius stood up and answered. "I am going to pull a memory from my mind…I want you to see it. This item is called a Pensieve. We just dunk our heads in when we say,"

They nodded and stood up slowly.

"Do your thing, Albus," Sirius said.

Emma winced when she noticed a blue wisp being pulled from the man's head. "Does that mean you won't remember that specific memory anymore?"

Sirius shook his head. "Just sharing,"

She nodded understandingly.

"Now, prepare for this," Sirius warned.

Albus dropped the memory in the bowl of water.

The couple looked at the wizards expectantly.

"You have to put your heads in," Sirius reminded them.

They hesitated at first, but listened. Sirius and Albus then dunked their heads.

After a long while looking at Sirius' memory, they were pulled back into their living room, speechless and horrified.

"That's everything," Sirius whispered.

"She loved him, Daniel. She loved him forever," Emma whispered, reeling from the revelation. "And they're _fucking gone_!"

Sirius and Albus winced.

Daniel held his wife as his thoughts scrambled at seeing his daughter's last hours.

"He loved her back," Albus' soft voice replied. "'Till the end'," He quoted the lovers.

Everyone was silent as they absorbed this.

"What did you mean when you said you were cleared?" Emma asked thickly.

Sirius gulped before answering. "Maybe we can talk about that another time,"

Emma frowned, but looked at her husband questioningly.

However, he was quiet with his thoughts. Daniel found he couldn't say anything. His daughter was gone. With her boyfriend he didn't get to meet. _At least she left loved, and knew it._

Sirius looked beside him and noticed a letter. It was Hermione's writing and was sent today.

 _Hi Mum and Dad!_

 _I thought I'd write to you and tell you something exciting that happened to me. Remember Harry Potter? One of my best friends? Well, ever since the first year, I have been gradually falling in love with him. It's hard not to fall in love with him. Anyways, last night he admitted his love for me! He promised me forever…till the end, and I said yes! Now we're together! And I do love him with my entire being and I do see him in my life forever. So, tell Dad to be nice when he meets Harry. We will see a lot of each other over this summer...and forever. I love that word!_

 _Much love and thanks,_

 _Your daughter_

 _P.S. Soon to be Potter!_


	2. Chapter Two

Their Fight for Normalcy

I am so sorry for the long delay! Not a good enough excuse to bother with, but I am so so sorry and here is Chapter two!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter series is just awesome and also, this is fanfiction. But I still own nothing. Damn.

Also, I mean no copyright infringement intended. I use full names for my characters for every new chapter. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. OC, OOC, Language, Teen Pregnancy, Gore, Some AU & Some Canon. Good Dumbledore - so far. RW GW MW Bashing. Harry and Hermione share the same year, 1980, to be the same age. And Hermione's middle name is Jane.

And feel free to tell me some things that need to be worked on. I'm my own worst critic anyway. Also, if you think I need a beta, I am so open to the idea. I do tend to confuse my POVs.

~Italics without quotation marks are _thoughts_ and _flashbacks_ AND _spells_

~Italics with quotation marks are more ' _expressed'_

~Italics with bold are the _**telepathic**_ _**connection**_

Enjoy!

 _Chapter Two_

Harry Potter's green eyes glared right back into the yellow eyes that were trained on him, making the beast growl and stick his claws out like a cat as it also straightened itself and stuck out the spikes on his back. This was a clear sign of battle and Harry stood defensively in front of his wife, Hermione Potter, who was holding their beautiful thirteen and a half month old daughter, Lily Potter, tightly against her chest.

Harry and Hermione had known they were married as soon as the glowing rings appeared on the second finger of their left hands after a night of comfort that led them to making love for the first time.

Of course that had led to the birth of their beautiful daughter at a very young age – unfortunate for the age, but still felt lucky. That's when the young parents realized that they needed to learn wandless magic since they didn't have their wands, as well as different styles of fighting without magic and weapons.

For the last two years – hard to keep track of, by the way – they had fought demons and other beings to just survive and were eventually merciless killers. They knew that they had to be, instead of dying. They even began to realize that they weren't feeling like their old selves and that scared them.

Harry lifted his homemade spear in front of them and tried to taunt the beast. "Come on. Let me kill you,"

The beast roared and ran forwards.

 ** _Over._** Harry thought and swiftly jumped and flipped to land on the beast's back.

 ** _Right_**. Hermione thought and promptly flipped to her right side, her daughter in her tight embrace as her husband stabbed the beast so fast, it didn't even know until it fell face first in the dirt and bled out.

Harry jumped off the beast when it collapsed and looked to his family. _**See? Easy peasy.**_

Hermione smirked.

He strode forwards and kissed his wife before pulling back to smile at their little girl and scruff her hair.

"Daddy?" Lily asked, her emerald eyes boring into his.

"Yes, sweetie," Harry reassured his daughter and kissed her forehead, knowing what she was asking. "Now we can keep moving,"

"You always scare me when you have to fight. I never know if you're going to get hurt," Hermione said with a shudder.

"Like you're any different," Harry returned.

Hermione punched his arm.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore stared into his mirror as he straightened his robe, his blue eyes showing deep sadness. He glanced to his right to look at the calendar next to the mirror and sighed deeply to not cry. _Two years to the day._

"And yet, it's just another day for most," He reminded himself. "You still have a school to run. You have other children depending on you. Smile and seize the day,"

"Keep telling yourself that, dearie," the mirror said in a sad voice.

He sighed deeply again, mustering his happiness and joy he should be feeling. _At least try. Try like the Granger's and Sirius does…well, a little more lively. I wonder how they're doing…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius Black sat in his armchair facing the fire that kept him warm all night. He hasn't bothered shaving since he could remember, though he did shower regularly to keep Albus happy and he knew everyone was shocked he hasn't used any magic. But he didn't feel the need to do anything since he couldn't feel any emotions as his one happy moment was snatched away. In fact, he hadn't felt any happiness since Harry and Hermione disappeared. He felt like his last name said…black.

His best friend, Remus Lupin, lived with him and their home was now the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters – not that it mattered. Both men didn't even bother with the meetings. What was the point of fighting Voldemort without his godson? Or better yet, his godson's brilliant girlfriend?

His cousin, Nymphadora Tonks – who prefers her last name – and her mother, Andromeda Tonks, tried to cheer them up numerous times, although Tonks preferred to comfort the werewolf she knew she was falling in love with.

It was a waste of time however, since neither felt anything anymore.

Sirius did visit the Granger's from time to time to talk of their children, Harry and Hermione.

He flinched.

 _Even now, I still get the ache in my chest. It's like Harry and Hermione took all the happiness in the world with them. I guess they did, in a way._ Sirius thought as he looked at the pictures of Harry, Hermione, James, and Lily. _I'm sorry Prongs…you too Lily. I'm sorry I couldn't keep him safe and alive to live his life._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Emma Granger sighed sadly as she pushed through the channels on the telly, her legs underneath her on the beautiful blue couch. She could still remember that horrible day very vividly when she was told her daughter was gone, perhaps forever. She had even left Hermione's room a shrine, though her husband was very much against the idea…then again, he wanted to get rid of everything Hermione and magic from their lives. They had never tried for a second child, fearing it would be magical.

Thinking of her other half, Daniel had changed drastically. He seemed to be more angry at the littlest things and suddenly sad with memories. He did make the effort to go to work and try to live – but only because he had to. She knew he wished they were rich like Sirius so they could grieve in peace.

Emma, however, had stopped working at the dentistry and rather started to work at a local book store her daughter went to every time they were home, so she could remember her daughter every waking day. That pissed her husband off, of course, so much that he hired a younger girl, knowing how she would feel about that.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In a blood red office of the Gringotts Bank, sat a very sad and angry head goblin that tried to dampen his warrior blood to take vengeance for the kidnapping of the Potter Scion as well as the deaths of the other powerful Scions. The only thing stopping him was that no one knew the enemy or how the portal even opened.

He took another swig of firewhiskey as he stared at the papers on his desk, wondering which was more important.

There was a quick succession of knocking before the door opened and the goblin bowed and spoke. "Forgive my intrusion, Sir Ragnok,"

"Arise Silvertooth. I'm sure you have a reason for the intrusion," Ragnok said as he finished his drink.

Silvertooth grinned as he stood up and _that_ smile was creepy enough, though it did intrigue the head goblin now. "Indeed, Sir," He agreed and showed him the paper in his hands.

 _Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor and Lady Hermione Jane Potter Ravenclaw's Accounts_

Ragnok stood up, his chair toppling over before he stared at a grinning Silvertooth.

Silvertooth nodded and waited for instructions.

"Get me Amelia Bones. If they are indeed married and alive, the Ministry will surely have documents,"

"But why wouldn't they notify anyone?"

Ragnok grinned before answering. "Because they really are not in _this_ dimension. But they're _alive_ ,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Potters started walking again as the sky turned a darker red, signalling nightfall was approaching and the red earth underneath them crackled as they walked. Instead of trees, they had rocks building upwards, which was obviously not natural. Then again, the first time they arrived, things _were_ different and weird; the sky and ground was a constant red that only changed its brightness. Even the beasts and humans were different, physically and their fighting style.

This had caused Harry and Hermione to fight for their survival and protection. It was a wonder they were still alive, especially with a baby.

They kept walking as usual, with no destination in mind, though they did occasionally stop and rest. Lily had adapted quickly to her parents' lifestyle; she never seemed upset or angry. Something Hermione was thankful for.

Steadily, the day grew darker, causing Harry to pull his family closer. He never gave much thought to making his own family, but now the he had a wife _and_ a daughter, his protective instinct went into overdrive. He loved every moment with his wife, but it was nothing compared to when their daughter was born and opened her eyes. He was so happy he had a family – that was also _alive_ – that the unbearable pain in Harry's head had knocked him out for days and they didn't know why or why he had seen _inside_ Voldemort's head. Of course, Hermione had begun panicking until Harry reminded her where they were and for the first time, Harry and Hermione felt _safe_. They began thinking of this as their home away from Voldemort, Death Eaters, and a crazy school.

With Harry down, though, Hermione was on her own. Thankfully, she was an amazing fighter and had kept them alive.

 _Hermione screamed loudly as she clenched the dirt, making her nails bleed._

 _Harry winced as he sat near the end of her spread legs looking for a tiny head, feeling helpless and sorry for his young wife._

 _She cried from the pain, but the urge to push harder was there._

 _That's when Harry finally noticed a tiny blob. "Finally!"_

 _"Really?" She cried out and then gasped as another contraction hit._

 _He grinned at her and answered. "You're nearly there, baby,"_

 _She let out a dry laugh, before she pushed again and let out a sharp cry._

 _Harry slowly pulled the baby out, holding her in his hands and promptly waved his hand to clean the baby. "Baby…it's a girl. We created a baby girl," He said in awe as he crawled to lay beside his wife, showing her as he passed the baby to her._

 _Hermione held the baby as she caressed the baby's cheek. "Why isn't she crying?" She wondered aloud._

 _Before Harry could answer, emerald eyes suddenly peered at the two of them as a pink tongue stuck out. She scrunched her face to yawn and then peered at the two quietly._

 _"She's perfect," He whispered._

 _"She's so quiet," She whispered._

 _The baby just blinked before smiling._

 _Harry and Hermione smiled widely._

 _Harry felt the unexplainable love for his daughter and reached for her, except a sharp pain stabbed him in his head, making him cringe and move away before the pain exploded into fire, making him cry out as darkness overcame him and he distantly heard Hermione scream his name._

 _Harry then noticed something strange; he was staring at multiple Death Eaters, Nagini lay near him on his right side with a trembling man with literally a mousey look on his left. They all then bowed and Harry just knew he was inside Voldemort's head, though he couldn't tell when. Must have been before Harry ruined him._

 _Suddenly, he started to see flashes of a young man performing some kind of magic with a few objects, over and over, not knowing the reason._

 _Finally, the darkness came back and he succumbed peacefully…only to be woken up after what felt like a few seconds._

 _Harry slowly blinked awake on the coarse red ground, a fire roaring beside him and the love of his life wringing a cloth._

 _Harry sat upright, scared. "Where is she? Where's our girl?"_

 _Hermione gasped before she flung her arms around him. "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked as she felt around his body._

 _He hugged her close, reveling in her closeness and heat._

 _She pulled away and looked to his left._

 _He followed her gaze to see wrapped in a purple blanket was their beautiful sleeping baby and he breathed in relief._

 _"I don't know what happened, but I just kept the bad guys away, fed her, and took care of you," She whispered, caressing his cheek. "Are you okay?"_

 _He nodded and hugged her close. "Thank you,"_

"Halt!" a deep voice commanded.

The young couple stopped in surprise.

A man stepped from behind a large rock that was obviously protecting him. He was a large and tall man with dark red eyes and skin that was pale white, almost blue, embellished with tattoos from his face down to his arms. He had a glowing necklace hanging low.

"Says who?" Harry demanded.

"Me," the man answered with a growl.

Hermione snorted before finding her voice. "And why should we listen to _you_?"

The man looked surprised that the girl had bravery in this place before remembering to threaten them. "Because I can squash you like a bug,"

Lily let out a laugh.

The man looked at the baby in the woman's arms and could obviously see she was theirs – how they had one and still kept living was beyond him. "What's so funny?" the man asked, before realizing he was talking to a baby.

"Bye, bye," She answered sweetly.

"Why you little…" the man hissed as he reached for her, but before he could grab her he was found looking at the deep red sky with a sore back. He looked to his left to see the man with emerald eyes glaring at him.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter," He spat.

The man had to respect him – he had guts and good skills. Except, well, he's been here longer than emerald eyes and would kill him.

He jumped up, grabbing his sword.

Harry and Hermione eyed him wearily.

"Show me the rest of your guts," the man taunted.

Harry sighed and pulled his spear out.

Hermione did the same.

 _Okay, didn't expect her to fight too._ He thought. He shrugged and swung his blade at the girl, except she rolled, tossing her daughter to her husband, who easily caught his daughter and swung at him at the same time. _Holy shit! He almost got me!_ The man thought as he stepped back only for the woman to kick the back of his knees, making him fall painfully. He growled and elbowed behind him, hearing a grunt.

Then he felt pain on the side of his head as he fell sideways. Shaking the pain and dizziness away, he got up, surprised to see them in fighting stance, their daughter on her dad's back, smiling. With a roar, he swung his blade and attacked again. He swung in circles at each of them.

Both jumped back and literally twirled away.

As he fought though, he did get the two of them with shallow cuts and good punches, but they never even slowed down. He was surprised, yet again.

They surrounded him and fought as he spun in circles. He couldn't let them get behind his back. They'd kill him for sure.

Hermione then jumped and flipped over him while Harry cut his leg deeply.

The man fell down with a loud cry, but he swung at the emerald eyed man again – only to find air.

Harry had tossed his daughter to Hermione and jumped behind the man, his knife pointed at his neck.

The man felt the sharp end and took a deep breath before he pushed himself forwards, away from Harry and rolled until he was upright again.

Hermione tossed Lily to Harry and split her blade with her magic.

The man stared, shocked.

Harry then took that opportunity to swiftly wave his hand, and the man felt paralyzed, that is, until he felt a sharp sting and looked down as the woman slid between his legs and cut the inside of them, deeply.

He fell.

Hermione got up from behind him as he moved upright and noticed the family looking at him. He was still paralyzed, but knew he was bleeding quickly.

Their looks turned emotionless, even the child's. He felt fear for once.

"How?" He gurgled, his blood slowly spewing out.

"We're magical," Harry answered and shrugged before waving his hand again.

The man felt another sharp sting and looked down. There was a cut, an inch deep, embedded in his stomach. He looked back up.

"We can kill with magic and our hands," Hermione told him and she lifted her hand in the air.

The man watched the beautiful birds fly around him. He had never seen anything so magnificent. The birds here were disgusting and huge. He looked at the baby, wondering if she was magical too.

"Yes, she is," Harry answered, knowing what he was thinking.

The man took a deep shuddering breath as he felt his body convulsing. "Please…please end it," He pleaded.

Harry handed their daughter to Hermione and stepped over him to grab the front of his shirt. He pulled the man up and noticed an odd necklace around his neck. "What an odd necklace," He commented and looked back at his wife. "Doesn't it look odd?"

Hermione looked at the necklace and tilted her head, curiously.

Harry raised his spear and aimed it at the man's neck. He gripped the necklace in the other hand and swiftly shoved the spear forward through the man's neck, spilling blood on Harry.

The man stared at the three as his pain faded. The woman was covered in dirt, blood, had a cut, and a bruise on her cheek. The man was also cut slightly, with blood splattered on him, and a slight bruise. He smiled. _At least I hurt them a little bit. His last thoughts faded with him._

Hermione and Harry felt his life leave him.

Harry stood up, forgetting his hand on the necklace.

SNAP.

Startled, they both looked down as the chain on the blue necklace snapped and it started to glow a deep blue color before building a sphere around them.

They instinctively tried backing up, but found they couldn't.

Harry held Hermione tightly as the color brightened and let out a curse.

"Mommy?"

Hermione gripped her daughter tighter as they were blinded and felt a familiar tug on their naval.

They gasped as they felt themselves falling suddenly, but the blue sphere kept its hold around them as they fell.

Hermione closed her eyes and waited for impact.

CRASH.

They both flinched when they heard the noise and felt the sphere wobble a bit. They fell a little more feet when they finally stopped moving, as if they landed on a hard surface.

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion just as the sphere broke into tiny glass pieces and they both closed their eyes, remembering a trap happened last time – a ghost tried to suck out their souls through their eyes.

 _Hermione groaned as she woke up, holding her protruding belly as she opened her eyes._

 _In front of her stood a ghostly mist of a human form, staring at Harry._

 _Hermione froze. "Harry, wake up," She hissed to her husband and looked at him._

 _Harry was already staring back at the ghost, wide eyed, and barely breathing._

 _Hermione panicked, rushing to him, but the ghost flew right in front of her, stopping her. She stared into the blue-white orbs, fascinated, until she felt cold all over, her chest tightening. She gasped, trying to breathe. "Harry…" She wheezed. She fell back, slowly._

 _The ghost continued to stare at her, taking her life essence and her child's._

 _What neither noticed was that Harry woke up after the connection was broken. He crawled to his pregnant wife and put his hand over her eyes._

 _She gasped as her breath came back slowly._

 _"Keep your eyes shut," Harry wheezed. He had felt like a Dementor was trying to kill him._

 _Hermione closed her eyes._

 _So did Harry._

 _Finally, a long while later after they regained their posture and magic, they both used their magic to find the ghost and banish it._

 _The ghost screamed as it was forcibly removed._

 _After a few moments, Harry spoke. "It's okay, love. It's gone,"_

 _Hermione opened her eyes and started to cry._

 _"Shhh," Harry soothed her. "We just know for next time, love. We're learning to survive in this place, and we will,"_

 _Hermione felt her husband's reassurance and slowly stopped crying._

 _They both put their hands on her belly._

 _"And so will the baby," Harry promised._

They slowly opened their eyes and stared in shock as people stared back. Familiar people.

They were back at Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Albus stared at his students as they ate their lunch, thinking of the last two years and sighed. Their idiot Minister didn't want any publicity so he ruled everything accidental deaths and no hope for Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. That was its own bad publicity.

That was when a loud crash echoed through the Great Hall.

Everyone screamed and backed away out of instinct.

That's when a huge blue sphere came down and landed on the stone floor, making a force wave. The force crackled the floor up to the walls, knocking students down, and the tables skittered. Before anyone could react or do anything, the sphere exploded like glass.

And standing there was Harry and Hermione – with a child. They were covered in dirt, blood, and bruises, except the child.

Albus stared. _They're alive!_

Hermione backed into Harry instinctively and he put his arm around her, watching everyone wearily.

Everyone stared since no one knew what to say.

"Harry? Hermione? Is it really you?" Albus asked.

They didn't say anything except stare right back. After living the life they did, they were cautious and ready to fight.

"Harry!" a red haired girl cried as she ran up to them.

It was Ginevra Weasley.

But, of course, the two reacted; both put their hands up as Hermione erected a shield and Harry pushed Ginny back, his eyes going darker.

Ginny flew into Neville Longbottom, shocked.

"Back off!" Harry yelled, his hands raised. Hermione kept the shield up, while holding Lily, eyeing everyone.

Everyone gasped, even the teachers.

Ronald Weasley was about to go forward, except Neville held him back.

"Are you an idiot? Did you not see what just happened? Obviously, they're protective, you fool!" Neville hissed at the red head.

Ron backed up, glaring at Neville.

"Wise choice, 'fool'," Hermione snapped.

Everyone visibly flinched.

Ron gaped in hurt and shock.

Albus watched in amazement. They both just used wandless magic against their own friends. "Harry," He said softly. "Hermione."

They looked at him. Their eyes seemed darker and more haunted. He knew why.

"We're real…you're not there anymore," His voice was soft. "We don't wish to harm you,"

Slowly, Hermione dropped the shield and glanced back at Harry, who was still cautious. "Harry?" She whispered questioningly.

They both remembered when they were tricked into thinking they were back home.

 _Harry woke up, back sore as usual, opened his eyes and sat up…only to freeze._

 _Standing tall and in front of him was Hogwarts School._

 _"Impossible," He whispered happily. "'Mione, wake up,"_

 _"What is it, Harry?" She mumbled, but woke up._

 _"Is that…is that Hogwarts?" He asked._

 _"Oh, my, God…yes it is!" She squealed and ran towards it, Harry following behind. She pushed open the huge doors but stopped._

 _The inside was just like the outside. Red, red, and more red. No roof, no walls, no students._

 _Nothing._

 _Harry turned around in confusion._

 _Hermione started to laugh, then cry, before finally cursing._

 _Harry was surprised. Hermione rarely cursed. "What is it?"_

 _Hermione chuckled through her tears. "They made us think we were home," She explained as she gestured to the three people standing there, white as paper._

 _Harry stared, shocked._

 _"We just needed to lure you,"_

 _"Give you false hope and show you how ruthless this place is,"_

 _"We're hungry,"_

 _Harry and Hermione gulped, whipping out their wands._

 _"Ah, ah, ah. No wands," One of them whispered._

 _Harry and Hermione cursed._

Albus walked forward slowly. "No one else," He ordered. "Who's the little girl?" He asked as he peered at the girl. She had emerald eyes with dark brown hair, not quite black, and the color of skin like Hermione's…Harry and Hermione's daughter.

They had a daughter in an alternate dimension.

"Lily Jane Potter," Harry answered proudly. He loved his family to death and would proudly introduce her. Besides, it was the child with the love of his life.

"She's yours?" Albus asked.

 _ **Obviously**_. Harry thought and nodded.

Ginny felt her heart constrict. It wasn't fair. She never even had a chance, even after getting rid of the bothersome bookworm.

"Can I hold her?" Albus asked.

They hesitated.

"We don't mean to harm you, I swear," Albus promised. "I'm just so happy you returned to us after all these years,"

No one came forward.

"How long?" Harry finally asked.

"Two years," Albus answered. "Your guardian and parents will love to see you, after mourning you all these years,"

Still nothing.

Harry tried Apparating.

"You can't," Albus told him.

That's when Harry and Hermione knew they were home.

"You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts," Hermione whispered, along with Albus.

Finally, they broke down crying, relieved they were away from that dimension, holding each other as Lily looked on in confusion.

Albus moved forwards to hug them tightly. "You're home. You're okay,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch in the Headmaster's office, while Lily sat on her daddy's lap, playing with a toy Albus gave her. It puffed smoke and cooed. She was fascinated.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Albus asked softly.

Harry shook his head. Hermione shook her head, also.

Lily, however, was a different story.

"Fight monsters!" She exclaimed, ready to tell, but her daddy put his hand over her mouth. She looked sad and looked at her daddy, who shook his head. She sighed and went back to her toy.

Albus was surprised what the little girl said and felt sad for his pupils. "Are you sure?" Albus asked. "Or would you rather see your parents?"

Harry and Hermione said nothing, except looked into space, their memories haunting them. Their eyes were dark with dark shadows underneath, and their demeanor screamed 'back off'.

"I'm going to go get the Granger's and Sirius," He informed them.

No sign of light in their eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you all stayed here until I returned," He informed them before leaving.

Once he was gone, Harry let out a breath and turned to his wife to talk quietly. "I thought he was _never_ going to leave,"

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked her husband as the fear of being back and what it meant hit hard. "How are we going to finish schooling and raise Lily?"

"I'm pretty sure we can get housing rights in Gryffindor and still do school and raise Lily. I _am_ still rich here," Harry reassured her. "Plus, after everything we've been through, school and peer problems are nothing,"

Hermione let out a sigh.

Lily let herself down from her daddy, her legs wobbly as she tried to stand and walked to the numerous toys on the desk and walls to put the toy back and walked back to her parents.

"And what about that murderer?" Hermione asked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Do any of you know why Albus called a meeting?" Molly asked as she stirred her soup.

"Never seen him all day," Tonks answered as she flipped a spoon.

"Nor I," Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody said gruffly.

That was when a head appeared in the flames of the kitchen Floo Network.

"Molly,"

"Ah!" She exclaimed and turned to the fireplace. "Albus, don't scare me like that!" She panted as her breath regulated.

"Terribly sorry," He apologized. "But can you get Sirius for me?"

"I'll try," Tonks said with a sigh.

"Tell him who it is,"

Tonks nodded and disappeared.

"Albus, what's going on? Why did you call a meeting?" Molly asked.

"Ah…that was for something else, but something very important came up. I'll show you as soon as I can. Meeting will be at seven pm instead now," Albus answered, hoping Harry and Hermione were ready to see everyone. "And feel free to bring your children,"

"They're in school," Molly reminded him.

"Yes, well, Minerva will gladly help, I'm sure," Albus replied.

"Why?" Moody asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," Albus answered.

"Albus," Sirius' dead voice greeted.

Albus visibly flinched. Sirius Black was a wreck. "Sirius, I need you to come to Hogwarts, immediately. Floo to Minerva's chambers,"

Sirius looked puzzled, but nodded nonetheless

"See you all soon," Albus told them and disappeared.

Moody frowned, wondering what was up.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Mrs. Granger," a voice called.

Emma shrieked as she threw the bowl of chips in the air. _Déjà vu, much?_ She thought as she looked to the voice to see Albus Dumbledore's face in her blazing fireplace. "How are you doing that?"

Daniel had just finished cooking and was bringing their food when his wife shrieked. He followed her gaze as he put the lunch plates down. "What is it _now_?"

"Um, you are needed at the school here, immediately," Albus said in shock at the man's voice, but didn't want to give away too much.

"We're eating," Emma answered dully.

"It's very important," Albus insisted.

Daniel and Emma looked thoughtful, before looking at each other and communicated.

 _Like Harry and Hermione._ Albus thought, watching the Granger's.

"Okay." Emma answered, her husband agreeing.

Albus sighed in relief before speaking again. "Wonderful! I'll send someone for you,"

They nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Hermione froze when they heard voices outside the door and stood up in their defensive positions swiftly.

Albus entered the office first, followed by Minerva, Sirius, and the Granger's. Albus went to his desk as Sirius was mumbling "This better be good, Albus."

"Of course,"

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and stared at the three people standing by the couch. One had emerald eyes, jet black hair, and was tall and muscular. The other was a woman with brown, wavy hair and brown eyes, and she was also toned. There was a baby in her arms that was obvious who her parents were. Daniel made a choking sound. _They look so different._

"What is it?" Emma asked and turned to her husband, annoyed. She followed her husband's gaze and gasped aloud.

Sirius, hearing the Granger's, turned and nearly choked.

"Hermione," Daniel said stiffly. He didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Harry?" Sirius whispered.

Still, no one moved.

"Harry, Hermione, wouldn't you like to say hi?" Albus asked.

Harry and Hermione hesitated. They had already forgotten their parents and these people in front of them made them more cautious, since during their time in that dimension, they had met people who told them that their parents weren't theirs for obvious reasons.

 _"Don't worry, love, Sirius will come for us, with the help of your parents," Harry reassured his wife._

 _"You think so?" Hermione asked._

 _"They love us," He reassured her with a nod._

 _"Are you sure?" a hollowed voice whispered._

 _Startled, they looked around, but saw nothing._

 _"If they truly cared, they should be here by now, don't you think?" the voice continued._

 _Both froze and listened._

 _"Where is this Sirius Black now? What about the Granger's? They should work together, if they truly wanted you back,"_

 _Hermione teared as the voice was right._

 _Harry was harder to convince however. "We're in a different place, an alternate dimension. How can anyone find us?"_

 _Hermione listened._

 _"Magic," the voice hissed._

 _Harry froze as the voice was right._

 _"They have magic. Why don't they get you, if they truly want you back?" the voice asked._

 _Neither spoke._

 _"Because they don't! They don't want you or even want you back! They probably staged for you to be here!"_

 _Hermione openly sobbed as Harry teared._

 _The voice was right._

 _Suddenly, a human form appeared in front of them. "They have magic, don't they?"_

 _Harry looked at the form and raised his hand quickly, before it could react._

 _The form screamed as it burned into thin air._

 _"It's right, Harry," Hermione clutched him._

 _"Yes, It is,"_

"Who are you?" Hermione hissed, her eyes narrowed. "How do you know our names?"

Emma gasped.

"How do _you_ know my name?" Harry asked the man with black hair.

Sirius' eyes widened before he started to explain. "You're my godson, Harry! Your parents were my best friends! Don't you remember?"

Harry eyed him. The man did look hurt, but Harry had no family. "I have no family except my wife and daughter,"

Minerva gasped. _They're married? But how? And how did they know?_

Hermione eyed the two people in disdain before speaking. "I'm not your daughter. My parents wouldn't let me live in an alternate dimension,"

Lily wondered why her parents were using different, scary voices.

Albus sighed and dropped his head into onto his desk, rather loudly and even Minerva was amazed.

Emma teared.

"We had no choice," Emma whispered. "We aren't magical. There was no way for us to help you,"

"Don't you remember me? You guys saved me and got me a trial before you…disappeared. I gave Hermione a gift from Ginny,"

That's when they remembered everything…the fear…the screaming…the horror. Even saving Sirius Black and Buckbeak. That's when they _did_ remember their parents, but still stood wary. They still never looked for them.

Albus saw their eyes become lighter with memories of who they are and saw the cautious look come back. _They remember, but are still distrustful_. "They are your family, Harry and Hermione. Would I lie to you?"

 _ **Would he?**_ Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter…Harry," Minerva whispered, stepping forward cautiously before Hermione could answer.

Harry stepped back, eyeing her.

"Please…you have to remember. We need you. We _missed_ you. Don't you remember your mother was Lily Evans Potter and your dad was James Potter? They loved you with everything, but unfortunately, died when you were just a baby. They left you with Sirius, but you were sent to the Dursley's instead and had to rescue Sirius…the same year you disappeared. Please remember,"

Harry and Hermione's minds raced, especially with their pleading Head of House.

"Please…give your guardians a chance," Minerva pleaded to her cubs. _They look and seem so different now_. "You're home now,"

The adults waited with baited breath.

Finally, Harry and Hermione moved forwards with arms open – well, as much as Hermione could do while holding Lily.

Emma and Daniel rushed forwards to hug them both, as did Sirius.

Albus sighed in relief and nodded towards Minerva, who was covering her mouth with her hand and trying not to cry so loud.

Lily was still in her mother's embrace, but very confused.

After many minutes of crying and reassuring, it was quiet again.

"Did you want to come back home?" Emma asked her daughter, holding her hand.

Hermione tightened her hold on Lily and took her hand from her mother's to grasp Harry's hand. "Actually, I prefer to go where my husband goes. We're going to get our own home and complete our schooling and get jobs,"

Her mood changed so quickly, at the mention of home.

Harry nodded.

"How can you live on your own? And where?" Daniel demanded.

"We're rich. We're smart. We'll figure it out," Hermione snapped.

Daniel was ready to retort, but Emma gripped his arm.

Harry pulled his wife closer, not ready to lose her.

"Will the baby stay here in school with you?" Minerva asked, hoping to ease some tension.

The young parents glanced at the Headmaster.

Albus smiled, looking at Lily before speaking. "Of course. I'm sure some house elves would love to babysit. Babies are so rare here,"

"House elves?" Hermione asked.

"I should hope babies are rare," Daniel said with a snort.

Sirius glanced at the young couple to see hardened eyes and posture.

"I'll get Dobby to explain it to you two," Albus told her.

They nodded and smiled as they remembered the funny elf.

"Well," Minerva said and stood up. "We'll need to evaluate your abilities to determine if you can start your sixth year,"

The young couple nodded.

"They know wandless magic, Minerva," Albus told her. "But I doubt they know the ' _right_ ' way of wand casting, such as incantation and movements,"

All adults looked to the nodding young couple, but only Minerva and Sirius' eyed widened since they knew what Albus meant.

Harry and Hermione looked nonplussed, as usual.

"I'll overview you and see what you need to do. If nothing, then you two can start your sixth year," Minerva told them. "However, we did learn more spells in the last two years…"

"I'm sure we can train them over the summer at Sirius' home, right Sirius?" Albus asked.

"Of course!" Sirius agreed. "That is, if you guys want to?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Wait, the whole summer? But…we need to catch up with our daughter," Emma said.

"Of course, Mrs. Granger," Albus reassured her.

"Do you want to evaluate us now?" Hermione asked, ignoring her mother's concern

Minerva thought and nodded her head.

"Wait, before this all happens…what's my granddaughter's name?" Emma asked her daughter.

"Lily Jane Potter," Hermione told her.

Daniel, Sirius, and Emma smiled at the beautiful name. Even Albus and Minerva were happy and delighted.

"Well, I need to do evaluations," Minerva said, cueing them all to leave.

"Ah, well," Albus said as he stood up. "We'll all just head down to the Great Hall to wait,"

"We get to eat now, right?" Daniel asked him.

Albus nodded as he led them away.

"Good luck Hermione and we love you," Emma told her daughter.

"Good luck, cub," Sirius told Harry.

The young couple nodded as the parents left.

"Lils, sit on the couch until mommy and daddy are done, okay?" Harry told his daughter, plopping her on the couch.

"Okay, daddy," She replied. "Can I have a toy?"

Harry waved his wand in the air and made a for her. "Here you go, sweetheart,"

"Thanks, daddy," She said as she played with her doll.

Harry stood up and went beside Hermione, both looking at Minerva expectantly.

Minerva was shocked, but she was curious. "Can you do that too, Ms.…er, Mrs. Potter?"

Hermione looked at her oddly, but nodded before explaining. "That's how we got her clothes, food, and toys. Magic helped us survive," Her voice wavered at the end.

Minerva nodded. "Let's get started,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Minerva finished writing Harry and Hermione's evaluation reports on their current stance and was proud to note they were beyond their sixth year, but they still needed to go to school. "There. You two are ready for school,"

Harry made a face. **_At least we can look into homes and our bank accounts before starting school and being gawked at._**

Hermione snorted.

Minerva looked over at them.

Hermione schooled her features quickly.

Minerva raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Lily sighed. She was bored. She already knew her parents' powers. She had the same. She just wanted to eat.

Harry looked at his daughter and noticed she was slouching, but knew better than to speak. "Perhaps, we should eat and head to Gringotts to see our assets, my wife,"

Hermione realized he was right. "Yes, I'm pretty hungry,"

Lily hopped off the couch and ran to her daddy. "Finally! I starving!"

Harry laughed and hauled his daughter up and kissed her cheek. "You're always hungry," He teased.

She pouted.

Hermione laughed.

Minerva smiled at the interaction and couldn't wait for them to live their lives again. Sighing, she followed them with the results for Albus.

Hermione was looking at the castle as they walked to the Great Hall, her memories of studying in the library, reading outside, and watching Harry's games came back.

Harry was also looking at everything, remembering his Quidditch games and team. He thought of the Weasley's and wondered how they were before realizing it was Ginny they attacked and Ron they almost attacked.

 _ **Oops.**_ Hermione said with a smirk, knowing Ginny's crush.

Harry shook his head in silent laughter.

"This is where mommy and you went to school, right, daddy?" Lily asked, watching everything and _everyone_ as they passed. "The mean professor and giant snake?"

Minerva raised a brow. _They told her everything, no sugar coating._

Hermione and Harry ignored the students, however, and kept a pace.

"Yes," Harry answered with a sigh. "If this place was safer, we would still be here,"

Lily and Minerva frowned for different reasons.

"But, no me,"

"Yes, we would have," Hermione reassured her daughter. "We love each other very much,"

"That we do, love," Harry agreed with his wife before kissing her.

Minerva hid a smile as she heard their conversation. And she did notice the students staring until she gave them her 'look'.

Lily smiled at her parents' answer and hummed one of her favorite songs mommy sang to her every night, surprising Minerva again.

A Ravenclaw student was reading and walking towards them, but dropped her book and gaped as a clean Harry and Hermione walked by with a little girl in Harry's arms. She realized Harry was still very handsome and Hermione seemed his perfect match in beauty and power. The little girl was gorgeous, representing her parents.

Then she noticed Professor McGonagall's disapproved look.

The girl coughed and picked up her book as they walked on by.

Harry and Hermione let out smiles at the girl's reaction.

They reached the Great Hall and entered, ready to eat.

At the table on the right, the Gryffindor table, Sirius, Emma, Daniel, and Albus sat there, talking. They decided to join them and eat there also.

 ** _Must be class time._** Harry mused.

 ** _Wow. What time is it then?_** Hermione wondered.

Minerva sat beside Albus, handing him the evaluations.

A clock appeared beside Hermione as she and Harry looked at.

 ** _Just after lunch. Wasn't it late when we left that place?_** Harry looked at his wife.

They didn't notice the adults staring, wondering how the huge clock appeared and why Harry and Hermione were so quiet.

 ** _Alternate dimension, honey._** Hermione reminded him and kissed his cheek.

Harry nodded before he realized his daughter was tugging his shirt. He looked into her emerald eyes with a raised brow.

"They looking," Lily said and pointed at the adults.

Harry and Hermione looked at the adults, waiting.

"Er…" Sirius began. "How did the big clock appear? And why were you having a staring contest?"

"Hermione needed to know the time," Harry answered as if it was obvious.

"Okay…so, why the staring contest?" Sirius asked.

The young couple looked confused.

"Just now," Daniel helpfully added.

They looked at each other, then at the adults.

"You mean when we were talking?" Harry asked.

Every adult raised their eyebrows.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's right. You don't know we can communicate in our heads!"

"Oh, right," Harry realized.

Emma and Daniel noticed the other three adults open jaws and wide eyes.

"Is…Is that a big deal?" Emma asked.

"Well…" Albus began. "If it's true, then they're the first soul bonded couple in a hundred years and _that_ is a big deal,"

Harry and Hermione looked confused.

"What's a soul bond? Why is it so important?" Hermione asked.

"Mommy…I hungry," Lily said quietly.

Hermione and Harry looked down.

"Just say what you want kiddo. It'll show up," Sirius told the little girl encouragingly.

Lily looked at her mommy, who nodded. "Um…mommy's food,"

Nothing happened.

Everyone nearly laughed, but didn't want to face the parents' wrath.

"Uh, no, Lils," Sirius said slowly as he tried to hold in his laughter. "You need to say the exact food, like mushroom soup,"

Lily looked at her daddy. "I want what mommy makes,"

"It's called spaghetti," He told her.

"Spaghetti!" Lily called and it appeared on her plate. She giggled and licked her lips. "Yum!"

Hermione chuckled.

"A soul bond is when two souls connect. You know, love," Albus explained. "It's an instant marriage because the couple love each other so much. Mental telepathy is just a bonus,"

 _ **Told you we were married**_. Hermione smirked at her husband.

"The rings gave it away," Harry said to her and the adults.

Sirius laughed.

"Married? But…you're only _fifteen_!" Emma cried out.

Harry and Hermione stiffened.

"Technically, we'll be sixteen soon," Hermione retorted.

"Not helping, Hermione," Emma said with a frown.

"With soul bonds you're married as soon as it happens. No matter the age," Minerva explained.

"That's stupid!" Daniel exclaimed. "I hope it's for the _magical_ world only!"

Lily looked up, her food forgotten.

Everyone stared at the angry dad.

"Love, I get. Marriage is for when you're older and _sure_ ," Daniel said with a growl.

Lily widened her eyes at the growl. It reminded her of the bad men.

Emma nodded.

"Well-," Sirius tried to speak.

"So, you're saying I'm not sure I love my husband?" Hermione icily asked her dad.

"What?" Daniel asked. "No! I'm just saying fifteen is too young for marriage!"

Hermione stood up and took a deep breath before addressing her dad. "I loved Harry since I was eleven. We made love and got married when I was thirteen. I gave birth at fourteen. I think it's too late to lecture me on the birds and the bees and life,"

Albus, Minerva, and Sirius gaped.

Harry shook his head, silently laughing.

Sirius gave Harry a warning look, which made Harry shrug and grin, making Sirius groan.

"Stop IT!" Emma screamed, standing up.

Harry jumped up swiftly, putting Hermione behind him.

Daniel then jumped up, as well.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sirius exclaimed, standing up.

Albus and Minerva watched, waiting if anyone was going to get physical or worse.

Daniel glared into the emerald eyes that took his daughter away and aged her. "You son of a bitch. You knock up my daughter at _fourteen_? Only after marrying at _thirteen_!"

Everyone gasped.

Lily looked back and forth.

Harry's gaze hardened and it seemed to be colder, startling Daniel.

Hermione pulled her husband back. "Leave my husband alone." She hissed. "You wouldn't understand. I FELL IN _LOVE_! Marriage and a baby just followed naturally!"

Albus looked at Minerva with a smile and raised eyebrows.

"Hermione, er, Mrs. Potter," Minerva scolded. "You are _not_ making it easier,"

"Easier? _Easier_?!" Harry yelled. "We lived in Hell! HELL! Was it so wrong for us to find comfort?!"

Lily looked around uneasily. Her parents rarely yelled.

"Makes sense," Sirius muttered.

The young couple seemed shocked to have someone agreeing.

"The hell it does!" Daniel snapped.

The adults seemed to not notice a few students eavesdropping.

"Hermione, grab Lily. We're leaving," Harry told his wife. "Take down the wards,"

Albus gulped at his anger, but did so as he tried to speak. "Harry…wait…"

Hermione picked up Lily, holding Harry's hand as he put up one hand to stop the Headmaster.

"There is _no way_ you're taking my daughter again!" Emma exclaimed.

Hermione glared down at her parents and spoke coldly. "He didn't _take_ me anywhere before. I did. And I can go where the hell I want!"

Emma and Daniel froze.

"Albus," Minerva warned.

That's when Harry, Hermione, and Lily disappeared with a loud crack.

Everyone just stared.

"That's _it_!" Daniel yelled as he turned to Albus. "She's still underage! Bring her to me!"

Sirius coughed.

"Well…actually, she's technically an adult in the Wizarding World," Albus said slowly.

Daniel stared.

" _What_?!" Emma shrieked.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we notify the Ministry?" Minerva asked.

"First the bank," Albus told her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Hermione – who was carrying Lily – walked down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts Bank, ignoring the stares they were receiving. They didn't even stop or pause as they continued to walk, their steps practically pounding the pavement.

Soon, Gringotts Bank was in view.

"Are you okay, darling?" Hermione asked her husband as she shifted her daughter more comfortably in her arms.

Harry took a deep breath. "Yes," He told his wife as he put his hand on her back when they entered the goblin bank.

 ** _Liar._**

Harry just kissed her cheek.

Hermione stopped them and put her hand on his cheek, looking into his emerald eyes. She could see so many emotions and wanted to ease his mind. She kissed him softly.

Harry pulled her closer, needing her comfort.

After a few seconds, she pulled away and was glad to see emerald eyes that were clearer.

 ** _Thank you. I love you, baby._** Harry smiled down at her and pulled her along to continue to reach a teller.

Lily was oblivious to her parents and rathered stared in fascination at the tiny, scary looking creatures. The bank was silent as their steps echoed with the occasional clink of them counting money. She kept turning her head to look around. "Wow,"

Her parents chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I know, sweetheart," Hermione said and kissed her daughter's forehead.

They stopped at the last teller and the goblin looked up.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter with my wife and child, Hermione and Lily Potter. We wish to see our accounts, please," Harry forced himself to ask politely.

The goblin was lucky Harry was polite.

"How do I know you're not an imposter? I'm fairly certain Mr. Potter had disappeared rather suddenly two years ago," the goblin asked cruelly. "Or all of you aren't?"

Harry sighed before straightening and leaned towards the goblin, who backed up, surprised. "I am Harry fucking Potter-,"

 ** _Harry! Language!_**

"Asking for your _manager_ ," Harry growled, ignoring Hermione. "Now,"

The goblin was surprised at the power and anger. Instead of being scared, he sneered and walked away.

"Asshole," Harry called.

"Harry!" Hermione warned. "We're in a goblin bank,"

Harry looked to see goblins shifting. Instead of being scared, Harry concentrated on emitting his power from him.

Lily and Hermione followed, standing defensively.

The goblin security held up their spears, coming closer.

Harry let his power go, which made a huge wave that knocked the goblins back, their weapons falling.

The rest of the goblins ran to attack.

"Back off!" Hermione screamed as her power erupted, sending them all flying into the walls, weapons on the floor.

"Impressive, Lord and Lady Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw,"

The young couple swung to the voice to see a goblin wearing a suit and a thoughtful expression.

"Is the child the same?"

Before anyone could do anything, Lily pushed her magic to just slightly push the goblin.

The goblin felt her magic and knew that was minimal power. He grinned.

Harry and Hermione stared, their adrenaline coming down.

"My name is Ragnok," the goblin greeted. "Shall we continue your visit in my office?"

The young couple stared.

Ragnok stared back, just as nonplussed.

"Okay," Harry finally agreed.

"Wonderful!" Ragnok said with a smile. "Follow me,"

 _ **Was that a smile?**_ Hermione wondered

"I think so," Harry answered.

"You think so what, my Lord?" Ragnok asked as he stopped at a door that read GRINGOTTS BANK MANAGER: RAGNOK. He was warned ahead of time by Albus the two teenagers were different and quiet, so he wasn't surprised at what he witnessed.

"About-wait, what do you mean by my Lord?" Harry asked.

Ragnok gestured for them to enter.

They walked in the large office, noticing the desk on the left and a couch on the right with a coffee table in he center. They walked to the couch and sat down and looked at him expectantly.

"Not only do I believe you two are who you say you are, but a couple hours ago I was told by one of my workers that a few accounts had joined with names on them. He even brought me a paper of the truth," Ragnok explained as he placed a golden paper on the coffee table.

Harry and Hermione looked at it.

 _Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor and Lady Hermione Jane Potter Ravenclaw's Accounts_

 _ **Whoa**_. Harry thought.

"Holy shit," Hermione said without realizing.

"Language, darling," Harry teased.

Hermione blushed and looked at her daughter. "Never say that word until your older,"

Lily giggled.

 _Well, they seem homely. Even with that display of power…which I need to tell Albus about_. Ragnok thought as he watched the family. "So, I repeat, I really do believe you. But we do still need to prove it with your blood for our records, of course." He gestured to an ink pad on his desk.

"Of course. How do I use it?" Harry asked.

"May we keep this paper for ourselves?" Hermione asked before Ragnok could answer.

"Of course, my Lady," Ragnok told her, before addressing Harry. "Just press on it and it will tell us who you are and what you are entitled to,"

Hermione flushed at her address.

Harry pressed his finger on it and felt a slight prick, but didn't express pain. His recent years taught him that. "Does my daughter have to do this, too?"

Ragnok looked at the beautiful baby in the mother's arms and sighed. "Unfortunately,"

"Of course," Harry replied.

After a moment, ghostly writing appeared above the ink pad.

 _Harry James Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw_

 _Married to Hermione Jane Potter Ravenclaw_

 _Dad of Lily Jane Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw_

 _Son of James and Lily Potter_

Harry raised his eyebrows when he seen how wealthy they really were. He didn't even know he was a descendant of Gryffindor. "Wow…Hermione we are really well off and we have tons of homes and manors,"

Ragnok was a little surprised the Lord had said _we_. Normally the Lord of his home never includes his wife.

"I see that," She agreed in shock. She didn't know her husband was _that_ wealthy, but she shouldn't be surprised. He always was different. She chuckled.

Harry and Ragnok looked at her.

"Oh," She noticed their looks and began to explain. "I shouldn't be surprised since my husband was always different. Hopefully everyone won't think I married you for just your money,"

"They better not," Harry said with a growl as he took his daughter so his wife could do the same thing. "Cause I'd be pissed,"

Hermione laughed.

"I don't doubt that, my Lord, considering earlier," Ragnok said.

Harry chuckled before speaking. "Please, just call me Harry when we are alone,"

Ragnok was shocked. Very rare for wizards to ask this. "Of course, My Lo…Harry,"

Hermione gently touched the pad, ignoring the pain.

 _Hermione Jane Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor_

 _Married to Harry James Potter Gryffindor_

 _Mom of Lily Jane Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw_

"Thank you for verifying," Ragnok said.

"Huh. Together we own half of the school," Harry mused.

Ragnok looked at the child.

"Ah," Harry realized.

Hermione looked at Harry and told him. "Lily inherits this all. I bet you it will say all that,"

"It will, my Lady," Ragnok informed her.

Hermione blushed before talking him. "Please, just Hermione, when we are alone,"

Ragnok was shocked, yet again. It was very rare, especially for witches to ask. It was an honor the Lord and Lady wanted to be on first name basis. "Of course,"

"Okay, sweetheart, your turn," Harry told his daughter.

Lily looked at him.

"Put your finger on the ink pad like mommy and daddy did,"

Lily did and she didn't flinch either when the needle pricked her.

Ragnok wondered if this was a good thing.

 _Lily Jane Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw_

 _Daughter of Harry James and Hermione Jane Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw_

Lily looked at her daddy. "Good?"

Harry smiled. They had just proven who they are and get their accounts. "Yes, it is good,"

Lily clapped. "Good!"

"It is a pleasure to have you back, Harry and Hermione," Ragnok started off.

"Thank you," Both replied.

"I will give you a card to use for shopping and whatever else in the magical and muggle world you need to do, unless otherwise done by the family account holder. You have a few joined up, so I will need to find your account holder,"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

 _ **That will make everything easier**_. Harry thought.

 ** _Definitely_**. Hermione agreed.

"Do you wish for a map for the location of your homes?"

"Not at this moment, thank you," Hermione reassured him.

"So, if we want a home somewhere else, we can?" Harry asked. He was thinking they should stay away from the magical world for a while.

"Yes, if you wish," Ragnok replied. "I believe the account holder will help to get a home for a young couple,"

"That's perfect, thank you,"

He shook his head. _They have to be the most polite and nicest couple I've seen in a while, and yet powerful_. "Please wait here while I find out your holder. Would you like sandwiches and drinks?" He asked before leaving.

"Just drinks," Harry answered.

"Very well," He said and left.

Harry and Hermione sighed as they relaxed on the couch, Lily on Hermione's lap.

"That wasn't so bad," Hermione whispered, leaning into her husband.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, wrapping his arm around her. "But who knew we were _that_ rich?" He asked with a deep sigh.

CRACK.

"Here are your drinks, my Lord and Lady," a house elf bowed as she put the tray on the coffee table and disappeared before they could thank the elf.

Hermione shrugged and reached for her drink.

Harry handed his daughter a sippy cup and she took it thankfully as he drank his own drink.

They were in companionable silence until Ragnok appeared with a paper and black card in hand.

"Alright, here is your bank card," Ragnok handed it to Harry since Hermione still had Lily. "This card can be used anywhere. It's a debit card,"

"Do we need a password?"

"Yes," Ragnok answered, putting a debit card pad in front of him. "Put the card in, and go to PIN options and set one up,"

Harry pushed the card in and did as he was told.

Hermione watched him for the PIN and how to use the card. **_It doesn't seem any different than muggle cards_**.

"And that is the PIN you enter every time you use the card, okay?" Ragnok warned them.

"Yes,"

"Good," Ragnok said with a nod. "And here is the name of your account holder. Just make an appointment to see him anytime . Anything else I can do for you today?"

"So my wife and daughter are added to my accounts, and vice versa?" Harry asked. He wanted to be sure.

"Yes," Ragnok reassured him. "And no one else."

"Okay, then, that's it,"

They were about to leave, until a paper caught Ragnok's attention.

"Wait!" He called.

They stopped and turned to him.

"I forgot. There is a betrothal contract here between Harry and Ginevra Weasley," Ragnok told them.

All of a sudden, the paper burned to ash, not affecting Ragnok.

Ragnok still let go out of instinct.

Hermione and Ragnok both looked at Harry, while Lily stared at the paper in fascination.

 _ **Harry!**_

"I'm sorry Ragnok. Sometime my magic gets the better of me," Harry apologized after breathing deeply. "Someone coming between me and my wife tends to make me angry,"

Hermione held his hand, calming him down instantly.

"Yes, Lord, er, Harry, of course," Ragnok replied. Inside he was shaking, but he composed himself on the outside. Lord Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw was not mad at him, but anyone at his directed anger, he did feel sorry for.

Harry's eyes softened and Ragnok was once again glad he was on Harry's side.

"Thank you and good day," They both said and left with a giggling Lily.

"Bye, bye, tiny man!" She said with a giggle and blew raspberries.

Ragnok widened his eyes.

"Lily!" Hermione scolded.

Lily immediately frowned and got teary. "I sorry,"

"No, no, it's alright. It's just I'm used to so many…bad names, and not amusing one," Ragnok rushed to explain, feeling sorry for the little girl.

Harry studied him as Hermione and Lily smiled at him thankfully. He then bowed. "May your enemies fall at your feet,"

The family then left, not noticing the amazed expression on the goblin's face.

"Interesting man, isn't he?" Hermione asked her husband as they stepped in the sun in Diagon Alley.

Harry nodded and was about to reply, but he heard someone call his name. He promptly turned to the voice, as did Hermione.

"Hi!" Lily called and smiled widely.

It was Sirius.

"Harry! Hermione!" Sirius panted as he caught his breath. "Glad I caught up to you!"

Harry and Hermione waited since he didn't seem to be against them like her parents.

He breathed slowly while the couple waited patiently. "Albus wanted to know if you guys would come over to my place and have supper at my place to attend a meeting later on," Sirius told them.

 _ **A meeting?**_ Harry mused. **_I wonder for what._**

 ** _Only one way to find out_**. Hermione answered.

Harry sighed in defeat.

Sirius waited.

"As long as our food and drinks aren't poisoned," Hermione told him seriously. "Or any love potions,"

They were almost poisoned before and drugged by love potions from a succubus that wanted Harry.

 _Hermione and Harry were walking for days after they first made love, thirsty and hungry. She held onto Harry, and he had his arm around her waist._

 _"Maybe we should have a break," Harry suggested, exhausted._

 _"Look, smoke! Maybe they can help us!" Hermione said and ran towards the fire._

 _Harry followed his wife at a slower pace._

 _"Well, hello," a musical voice called, amused._

 _They both turned to see a tall blonde with blue eyes, and an hourglass figure. She was very beautiful._

 _"Hi," They both greeted._

 _She noticed they weren't drooling or trying to look at her lustily and guessed she'd have to amp it up a bit. "Drink?"_

 _"Yes, please!" They both exclaimed, sitting down._

 _The woman nearly laughed aloud. Newcomers. She poured love potion in the drink for the man, and poison for the woman. She handed them their drinks with a smile._

 _"Thank you,"_

 _She frowned when nothing happened._

 _Suddenly, Hermione lurched forward on her hands and knees, throwing up what she drank. Harry followed soon after._

 _The woman was shocked. Only soul bond couples were immune to her charms and poisons._

 _Hermione sat up, glaring at the woman before getting mad. "You bitch! How dare you poison me?"_

 _The woman was now scared because the girl was now emitting colors and power._

 _"Yuck. Did I have love potion?" Harry asked incredulously._

 _"I should have smelled your disgusting succubus body," Hermione hissed viciously._

 _The woman stood still, completely confused._

 _Harry casually waved his hand as she burned, screaming. "That's for coming between my wife and me,"_

Sirius frowned as he wondered what gave her that thought.

"We're immune to those, love, remember?" Harry reminded her as he remembered that same fateful night.

Sirius was surprised. _Really?_

"Oh, yeah," She said with a frown as she remembered. "We should get amulets to protect us from spells, though,"

Harry nodded in agreement.

Sirius just watched and listened. _Apparently, someone tried to dose them. In an alternate dimension. Huh. Weird place and time to do so_. "So, dinner...?"

Hermione looked at Harry.

He looked right back at her.

They agreed with their eyes.

"Sure, Sirius," Hermione answered. "We'll Apparate right after you,"

"Great," He grinned. "Oh, it's under a Fidelius Charm. You need to read this and just think of this address when you Apparate,"

Harry took the paper and they both read it silently.

 _The Order of the Phoenix is located at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place_

The paper then burst into flames.

"Ah, so that's how that charm works," Hermione mused.

"So, you'll follow?" Sirius asked.

"Yup," Harry answered.

Sirius grinned before he left with a loud CRACK.

"Guess we'll do all our things tomorrow," Harry said to his wife.

"I know," Hermione agreed with her husband, her face sympathetic. "Then again, maybe we should rest first."

"I suppose. Ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

Within seconds the couple arrived right behind Sirius as promised.

Sirius looked back and noticed the little family as his house suddenly showed up between the two houses of Number Eleven and Number Thirteen. He watched their faces, but they didn't betray any emotion. _They really were emotionless when they wanted to be._

 _ **Hm. Cool.**_ Harry thought.

"Well, come on, then," Sirius called as he walked to the front door.

The little family followed.


End file.
